


A Missing Moment From The Rise of Skywalker

by MDST3559014



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Near the end of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker there is a scene where Poe and Finn are embracing but the scene cuts and instead of showing us a kiss that could easily have happened between these two characters, Disney decided to show a random kiss between two women in the background. So, this is my take on how it should have gone.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	A Missing Moment From The Rise of Skywalker

Poe gently holds the back of Finn’s neck and ever so slightly pulls Finn towards him. 

Their foreheads now touching, eyes closed. 

Giving out a sigh of relief, Finn is the first to break the silence. 

“Poe…Poe, there’s something-“

Before Finn can finish, Poe lands an impulsive, yet passionate kiss on Finn’s lips. 

Finn is caught off guard but does not object.

Poe moves his head back; looks straight into Finn’s eyes, and says, “I know.” 

Finn, speechless for just a moment, takes Poe’s hand into his own, and says, “Let’s talk about this later.” 

~Film proceeds onto the next scene~ 

**Author's Note:**

> I only saw the film once, so how exactly Poe and Finn are embracing and how the scene goes I don’t 100% remember, but this or something quite similar to this is what I think they could have fit into the film before moving on.  
> Also I have never written anything like this before, so please be gentle on me ^_^


End file.
